


like an oleander

by brasswired



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Electricity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Plans, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Villains, not related to any episode i just wanted to write some fluff, self-indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasswired/pseuds/brasswired
Summary: you stood beside me when i was out of my mindi broke the glass and you were there to sweep it aside
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	like an oleander

Another failed scheme, another jailbreak, and another sulking walk to Megavolt’s home, with the company of Quackerjack who had done the same thing.

No matter the strategy or the plan, that Darkwing Duck always seemed to stop them even if he was sick, blind, or in another dimension. This time, though, Quackerjack was sure he’d come up with the greatest plan of his career, and Megavolt followed suit.

But it went the same as always, like clockwork. Clocks that the villains wanted so badly to break and change its time.

They soon reached the lighthouse that Megavolt called home, and just in time, too. It had started raining softly once they had gotten in.

“Were you planning on going home?” Megavolt asked, and Quackerjack just shrugged.

“That didn’t tell me much.”

“I dunno yet,” He muttered, sitting down on the floor and staring at his legs, pulling them up to his chest.

“I have a couch, you know,” the rodent unbuckled the straps that kept his necessities on him and set the machines down.

“I don’t get it, Megs.”

“If you’d stand up, first, then-”

“No, not the stupid couch,” Quackerjack frowned, “Me! I did everything just right and I was so sure it would work.”

Megavolt looked on at his friend. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s not like it’s our last chance.”

“I know, but- I can’t believe how stupid I am.” The duck exhaled and looked to the roof, dozens of feet above the pair. “I’m not sure why I keep trying.”

Megavolt hesitated, then knelt down to meet Quackerjack’s height on the floor, slightly opening his arms. They looked at each other for a moment before Quackerjack accepted the affection offer and wrapped his own arms around his electric almost-lover’s torso.

“I’m just a big idiot.” He murmured.

“I don’t think you are.”

Megavolt pushed himself up against the foot of the couch and leaned back. Quackerjack had basically crawled onto him at this point and buried his beak into his neck.

“If you’re an idiot, so am I. We’re the biggest idiots in St. Canard,” he joked, and Quackerjack gave a bittersweet smile.

“Hey, Megs?” He pulled away slightly.

“Hmm?”

“Can I…” He picked up a hand to refer to the other’s face.

“Uh-” Megavolt blushed, “Yeah. You don’t have to ask.”

Quackerjack pressed his bill to the other’s mouth, making sure to be soft. The gesture was returned and Megavolt put his hands onto the sides of Quackerjack’s face.

It wasn’t their first kiss, and they didn’t ever properly address the first time, but they sure didn’t want this to be the last. A little spark flew above Megavolt’s head as they both pulled away, then back in to each other.

The electricity-filled rodent pulled away slowly and looked into the clown-dressed man in his lap. “What are we?” He questioned.

“Huh?”

“Like, are we… dating? Or is this just a benefits-type thing? I-I’m okay with either, or neither. Anything is fine,” he elaborated.

Quackerjack giggled, absent-mindedly toying with Megavolt’s collar. “Well, I’d like to be yours, if you’re fine with that.”

“O-of course I am!” He turned red at the reply. Quackerjack wanted him. He’d be damned if he didn’t want him back.

“Cool,” Quackerjack yawned, lying his head back on Megavolt’s shoulder.

The duo froze in the silence, but remained surrounded by each other’s warmth. Megavolt could fall asleep like this, but he knew he shouldn’t and nudged Quackerjack with the shoulder he was lying on.

“Quackerjack,” he started, “Are you going home?”

“Mmm. I don’t wanna,” The Duck muttered tiredly. He had already nearly drifted off.

“Alright,” Megavolt put his hands on his now boyfriend’s shoulders, “Let’s get in bed, then.”

“But it’s so comfy here…”

Lifting him up, Megavolt groaned from the weight of the smaller man and carried him with firm hands around his legs and shoulders. Quackerjack smiled and wrapped his arms back around him tightly.

“You always make me do everything, Quacky,” Megavolt complained.

“I don’t make you do anything. You do it because you love me,” he teased.

Rolling his eyes, the rodent walked up to the mattress and set Quackerjack down gently, before pulling his boots off, keeping his gloves on to prevent accidentally shocking the other, and crawling into the bed next to him.

“Maybe I do,” he turned to Quackerjack and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lowkey nervous to post this hhhhsdj, but i needed for quackervolt fluff, and so i created it.


End file.
